mineimator_roleplayfandomcom-20200213-history
Alondra Winters
Overview '''Alondra Winters '''is the daughter of Enissa Winters and Talia Winters. She is also the sister of Adrianna Winters . Besides Enissa, she is the only member of the Winters family who is alive, with Talia, Adrianna, and the rest of Enissa's family meeting their end when Gaia was sucked into a black hole. Backstory Talia and Adrianna failed to get aboard the Carrier when Gaia was sucked into a blackhole, resulting in the both of them dying along with millions of other people. Enissa was the only family member who successfully made it on to the Carrier. The Carrier eventually landed on a planet named Minus, where many former Gaian residents made a new life. Eventually, Enissa decided to go through the artificial insemination process, which resulted in her becoming pregnant with Alondra. She is the only member of the Winters family to be born on Minus. Current Life Being only a few weeks old, Alondra spends her time with her mother and her best friend Eri. She is sometimes at her home or at the cabin. Unfortunately, she had missed out on her childhood as she was kidnapped by a handful of Elsians and was turned into a 15 year old. This was to make her one of them. However, it failed as the military breached the Elsian base and rescued the now 15 year old Alondra. Enissa was forced to enroll her into high school soon after. Alondra, despite having no knowledge of anything taught in school, did pretty well. She had made a lot of friends and even made it into the school's track team. She also signed up for the leadership program. As all things seemingly went well, Elsians attacked her high school in order to kidnap their "own kind" again. This time, they had killed many teachers and students in cold blood just to get Alondra. She eventually escaped with the help of a shadow and the military, but as a result, many squad members were killed and the school was destroyed. Enissa once again enrolled her into another high school, where she resumed her studies as well as joined the track team there. She currently is living a normal sophomore life, as well as being taught waterbending by her mother. A few months later, she had joined her hometown's competitive bending sport, where she plays as the waterbender in an unnamed team. She had also bonded with her mother's friend's daughter Gaige, with their relationship eventually turning into a romantic couple. Personality Alondra is a caring individual who wants to help others in any way she can. She usually tries to resolve problems peacefully, in contrast to her mother, who sometimes gets carried away while proving a point. She has not seen a fraction of the weirdness Minus has to show, so she is frightened or weirded out by things considered normal by others. Alondra has also shown to be quite steroetypical, such as describing all Elsians as savages because of their common interest in shedding blood. Nevertheless, she is a kind individual. She is also shown to push herself beyond her limits and try way too hard, something inherited by her mother. Appearance Alondra usually wears a grey t-shirt, tight blue jeans, and white Converses. She has light brown skin, brown eyes, and long brown curly hair. She would sometimes wear a black hoodie, denim shorts, a white spaghetti strap tanktop, or some athletic shorts. She would also sometimes put her hair in a budstyle or a curly ponytail. Powers and Abilities Just like her mother, Alondra is a waterbender. However, she is nowhere near as good as Enissa. So she is being taught waterbending and icebending by her mother. She can use her powers to some extent, as demonstrated when she held off a few Elsians during the terrorist attack at her school. Theme Family Tree Category:INickayeI Category:Winters Family Category:Archian Category:Female